Far Away
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily had been in hiding for over two years. She was lonely and kept thinking back to the day in the hospital. She kept thinking about a certain agent as well. What will occur when she finally returns?


**Far Away**  
>Prompt: Far Away- Nickelback<p>

**This time, this place.  
>Misused, mistakes.<br>Too long, too late.  
>Who was I to make you wait?<br>Just one chance, just one breath.  
>Just in case there's just one left.<br>Cause you know that I love you.  
>I have loved you all along.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>August 30, 2013<span>

Emily sat in her Paris hotel room. She had been in hiding for over two years. She had no contact with anyone from back home. She knew what she was getting into when she went into hiding, but she didn't think it would be so lonely.

Everyday, Emily thought about the team: he friends, her family. But she mainly thought about Hotch, She thought about the day she went into hiding. She remembered the day at the hospital clearly.

* * *

><p><span>April 20, 2011<span>

Emily sat in the hospital room. She had gotten out of surgery a few hours ago. She was told she was being put in the Witness Protection Program. She wasn't allowed to see the rest of the team because they all believed she was dead.

She was in the She was in the room with JJ and Hotch. JJ had just told the team Emily didn't make it. Hotch decided to come see her before she left.

JJ left the room so they could talk.

"Emily, I'm going to miss you." Hotch said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll miss you, too. I hope I can come back soon. I'm going to miss everyone. I feel horrible for putting everyone through this. They're going to be broken."

"I know. I'll deal with that. They'll be okay."

"I hope so." Emily said, a tear rolling down her face. "So, this is what it feels like to be dead. It's a lot more difficult than people make it seem." Hotch laughed at that.

"Hotch, before I leave, I need to tell you something, just in case."

"Just in case, what?"

"IN case I don't come home."

"Emily, don't talk like that. You'll come home. Now, what did you need to tell me?"

Emily took a deep breath and said, " I love you, Hotch. I've loved you since I first walked into your office four years ago." She looked down.

"Emily, I-" He was cut off when JJ entered the room.

"Emily, you need to leave 's all clear. Let's go." JJ said, rushing to get Emily ready.

"Goodbye, Hotch. I'll see you soon." Emily said, a tear rolling down her face. Emily left the room, following JJ.

"Goodbye, Emily." Hotch whispered after she left.

* * *

><p><span>August 30, 2013<span>

**And I miss you,  
>Been far away for far too long.<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go.  
>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.<br>On my knees, I'll ask.  
>Last chance for one last dance.<br>Cause with you I'd withstand all of it to hold your hand.**

Emily always thought back to that day. She was quite happy Hotch never got a chance to reply. If he said something good, she wouldn't have been able to leave. If he replied with a bad answer, she wouldn't know what to do. She was happy he didn't say anything, but she couldn't help but wonder what he was about to say.

Could he love her? Would he still feel the same way after all this time? Could he hate her? Could he feel awkward when she finally does return? How would everything turn out? She didn't know what to think. She just hoped she could go home soon.

* * *

><p><span>August 30, 2013<span>

**I'd give it all up for us.  
>Give everything, but I won't give up.<br>Cause you know I wanted you to stay.  
>I need to hear you say, "I love you."<br>I have loved you all along.**

For two years, all Hotch could think about was Emily. She told him she loved him and then left. He wished she hadn't left so soon. He wished she hadn't left at all. He missed her. He wished he had time to finish what he was going to say.

He thought of that day over and over, hoping he could go back and change it. He wanted to tell her everything he was thinking. He hoped she was coming home soon.

* * *

><p><span>July 25, 2013<span>

Hotch sat in his living room. Jack was in school and he had some free time. He sat watching TV. He was searching for something that would take his mind off of Emily**.**

Hotch heard his doorbell ring. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he slowly walked to the door. He quickly looked through the peep hole and his heart almost stopped.

"I must be dreaming." He said, looking at the brunette standing before him.

"Believe me, you're not. I'm really here, Hotch."

"Emily, please come in." Hotch said opening the door more. Emily walked in and quickly threw her arms around Hotch.

"Hotch, I've missed you so much. You don't know how good it is to be back."

"It's so good to have you back, Emily. I've been thinking about you ever since you left."

"I had to come and see you first before anyone. I couldn't wait. You never finished telling me what you were going to say." Emily said, pulling out of their embrace. "You do remember what I told you, right?"

"Of course I do. I just want to hear you say it again." Hotch said, grinning.

Emily smiled and said, "Aaron, I'm in love with you. I have loved you ever since I first walked into your office six years ago."

"Emily, I love you, too. I have loved you for so long. I didn't say anything because I didn't know how you felt about me. I guess it took saying goodbye to show how we truly feel about each other."

"Yeah. I guess it does." Emily stared at Hotch for a long time.

They continuously stared longingly at each other. They didn't know who made the first move, but they were soon kissing each other passionately. They would never let either one leave again.

**And I forgive you for being far away for far too long.  
>So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore.<br>Believe it,  
>Hold onto me,<br>Never let me go.**


End file.
